


Do Good Anyway

by Mx_Potitrouille



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Hat tries a lot, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potitrouille/pseuds/Mx_Potitrouille
Summary: When you broke something there is two options : or you throw it, or you try to fix it.Black Hat discovers this lesson also works with humans, and tries to correct his ways.





	1. Those who live in a dark land

In the lab filled with only the sounds of some chemicals waiting, Dr.Flug was at his office desk, looking at the small, precise electronic pieces in front of him. He had the soldering iron in hand, just not on. Not yet. He knew what to do, which cables to connect. Soon the electric force field would be ready to protect any lair, or a valuable treasure... And then something will fail, and it will end up on his shoulders. He knew too well how it goes. Contemplating once again the work he asks in a breath :

 

"Why do i keep trying ?"

 

He put down the iron and closes his eyes, trying to remember the last time something went as expected. The anti-gravity device ? It was supposed to be a ray and he messed up. The Medusa Device ? Also a failure because he didn't think of taking Demencia and 50.5 out... Did he even had something going fine ? His mind trailed to his very first experience, when he was still a young carefree scientist with ideas to change the world... For good. After all, he didn't even heard about the cruel Black Hat at that time, and he only wanted the best for his world. And yet, even at that time... It was just a small genetic experience with cross-breeding between different species. The Flussel. Yes, a mix between a fly and a mussel. It was cute and funny to look at, but mostly harmless, it could barely fly with the heavy shell around. Yet, he didn't expect that the Flussel would procreate at an alarming rate when it was in contact with water. How could he knew that, except when it rained during the presentation day... The two flussels he made became a wave, that destroyed the pleasant city. The only "luck" Flug had was to run away in time. What a coward, when you think back.

 

Somehow, in all the mess of bad luck and torment of his dark life, a light showed up. Well, not really a light. In fact to most people Black Hat would be the embodiment of Darkness more than anything. But despite his cruelty and his demonic plans... He saw something in Flug. Maybe it was his experiment's habits to destroy everything around... With or without the consent of their creator. Not like it mattered to the demon. The important was the results, and Black Hat found interest in the Doctor's results. Back at that time, Flug thought Black Hat was his savior. He picked him up when he was down, and give him an second chance to show his true potential to the world. He had found his path in villainy, a brand new day more glorious was rising. Before going back in the darkness. Everything has been the same. He never managed to make things goes as he thought. Or the experiments purely failed, or worse... It worked, and then something makes crumble the whole project down. It was all pointless. He shouldn't even ca-

 

"HEYA FLUGGY WHAT'CHA DOIN ?

 

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

 

The masked scientist almost fell of his chair, avoiding the ground only thanks to the seat stuck in the ground. His high-pitched scream was still echoing on the walls, joining the rogue's maniac laughter. Flug took a deep breath to calm his heart before asking, trying badly to look convincing.

 

"D-Dementia... W-what do you want ? You're not supposed to come in my laboratory ! A-and i'm doing..." _A failure, what else do you want me to do ?_ "A forcefield... So D-don't touch anything. And p-please go. Now.

 

-Nah...I wanna see Black Hat yell at you, cuz it doesn't look finished like, at all. He's so hot when he screams !"

 

Oh no. Fucking shit. He was coming. Finally, maybe fear was the only motivation he needed. Staying alive was a reasonnable reason to continue. He jumped on the soldering iron and starts to connect everything as fast as he could. But the human's fastest wasn't enough with the demon, whose steps were echoing closer. In a minute, their boss was there. Dementia was already jubilating, clapping her hands with glee. Black Hat growled, already pissed. Flug stopped, paralysed by the terrible glance he felt in his back, until his superior talked :

 

"-Dr.Flug, i hope for you that your force-field is ready.

 

-N-not exactly sir... I j-just a need... O-one day more, i p-promise...

 

-YOU ALREADY HAD ONE DAY MORE ! HOW MUCH OF A USELESS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ARE YOU FLUG ?"

 

Those words burned him even more than the violent smack he received in the back of the head.

 

"-You have TEN hours, not a minute more ! If it isn't over for Midnight, i swear to everything your small human mind can believe in, i will make you wish you were dead Flug. I employ you for ONE thing, and I EXPECT you to DO IT when i want ! -Yes sir, i... I understand, Sir Black Hat... -Aw that's all ? Well...Hihi, see ya in ten hours Fluggy !"

 

Dementia left with a giggle, following Black Hat like a crazy dog, while Flug was catching his breath. Ten hours to finish... Technically he could do that. He had the capacity. But would it work ? That's another question. He sighed, and went back to work, his mind still trailing away. It seemed his supposition was right. He was, indeed, fuelled only by fear instead of his first creativity and passion. Realizing that, another thought came into his mind. He was tired of this cycle of fear, pain, and resignation.

 

 

 

Five hours later, Black Hat was already impatient. He decided that a mid-time check wasn't such a bad idea. Just a second little pressure. You had to push humans for them to work properly. He couldn't afford to have his best -and only one- scientist feeling too much relaxed. To his surprise, the laboratory was empty. Yet, the device was ready. It was throning on the table with a papercard " _I finished it anyway_ "... Anyway ?

 

"Dr.Flug ?"

 

No answer. The demon didn't see the doctor in the long corridor. He had to see him, the bedrooms were all upstairs, and there was no other doors out of the lab. The only other door was a goddamn locker. Yet... _I finished it Anyway_... He opened the door. His eye shrank in surprise to the poor spectacle. Between the broom, on the ground, Flug was curled up. Near his hand a phial was on the ground, and the bottom of the paper mask was soaked. Oh no...

 

"FLUG ! ANSWER ME !"

 

He grabbed quickly the frail man, taking him out of here. Holding him without trying to injure him for once made him realize how fragile the scientist's body was. Through the clothes he felt how meager he was, he could almost sense the blood floating through his vein. But he didn't have time for that. He never took care of a human, even less tried to heal one. Black Hat ran out of the lab, using his quickest form, almost only a shadow figure, to rush in the bedrooms. The most secure one was definitely his own. He pushed the door with his back, slammed it back the same way, and laid carefully the human on his dark bed. He could still hear Flug breathe. Good. And now.... What he's supposed to do ?


	2. The light will shine on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit more than i thought, but i hope the result will worth it.  
> Thank you all for your comments and support !

Black Hat has been sitting near the doctor for two good minutes, after he locked the door in case. He was holding tightly the scientist's hand, feeling his heartbeat, his human warmth... Anything to tell him he still had time. That situation was far more unpleasant than any of the mess they ever had. If there is one thing Black Hat hates, it is definitely losing control, and right now, he was losing the control and his best -and only- scientist ! And what could he do ? Nothing. He was a demon not an angel, he didn't have any healing or cure magic. Usually he was the one controlling the disease not the victim...

 

Controlling the disease ? He turned to the dying body. Flug was barely breathing, the paperbag still on, the bottom soaked from the drooling. The idea flashed in his demoniac brain. Still holding Flug's hand, the demon passed the second on his stomachal area, focusing on the energy and the poison. It was mostly already in his blood, but maybe he could prevent it to go further. That's going to be disgusting. Swirling his fingers, he managed to feel the poison answer to his orders. Slowly, careful to not lose that thin and fragile bond, he moved his hand along the body, going up back in the oesophagus. Flug's body had spams, trying to not throw it up. Black Hat closed his eyes asserting his control. At this point he couldn't afford to let go a single drop. Sliding along the torso, he guided the poisonous ball out to his mouth. Here... The yellowish content meticulously came out of his lips, and Black Hat threw it quickly, splatting it on the wall. Urgh, disgusting...

 

Now the bag was clearly dripping. It could obstruct Flug's mouth. Well... He will have to not mind right ? He was doing it to save his life. Taking carefully a dry corner of the bag, his second hand holding Flug's head, he pulled up the mask.

 

Hat gasped. Okay, maybe in Hell, this face would be a good example for the definition of cutie. But for having destroyed human heroes for a while, Black Hat knew it wasn't good to human standards... In a healthy way. The bottom left part of his face was destroyed enough to see bones and teeth through the remanent flesh of the cheek. The rest of the face also had a lighter share of scars, mostly cuts, one of his forehead was clearly stitched by Flug himself. His small nose looked broken.... Okay, maybe THAT was his fault. But for the rest, Hat pleaded innocent, as he was the first surprised by the pale's scientist face. Softly, the demon let his doctor's head rest on the pillow, caressing his short messy white hair. He felt some cuts on the back as well, like Flug badly tried to shave his head himself. The Boss wondered why... Was it for practicality, or something related to human culture. Anyway, now the pale male was breathing calmly... The first 'treatment' must have work...

 

Taking a break from the panic of the last minutes, Black Hat wondered for the first time how his second's life was. As far as he could remember, Flug has always been a rather normal human being. Well, not exactly. He was the most brilliant human mind he ever met? Black Hat might be a powerful Eldrichtian creature, Flug's knowledge and creativity and commitment to his work never ceased to amaze him. So... Why ? Why throwing it away like this ? Was it guilt ? Maybe he had regret to have follow Black Hat in the villainy path. But he could have told him, or something. It couldn't be all. From his face, maybe it was because of pain. Flug didn't have an easy life here, between his misluck and being the weakest of the group. Even 50.5 could break his spine if only he wasn't such a desperately goodie-goodie teddy bear ! As for his own attitude with his employee... Black Hat sighed feeling guilty for the first time -Golly with the panic and the confusion, he was feeling a lot today !- He never asked himself about the other's feelings, so used to work only on his own. Maybe he could have prevent that accident if he has been more aware. Honestly, his presence there to save the day have been pure damn luck. And saying that Flug was the closest person he even had... Heh, what a joke. No wonder most demons are lone wolves...

 

Now, without any purification magic... The only other thought he had was a transfer spell. The main problem with that : How a human body would take demoniac energy ? Maybe it would finish him instead? And how HIS BODY would react to a contact with a Human's weak soul ? All he could do was try and pray for the best.

 

 

"Okey... If you die Flug, please, don't haunt me. I swear i really tried to....do... Hem G-good."

 

Erk, even just saying that was giving him nausea. He unbuttons the top of his shirt, enough to have the soul point visible. Few knows that for demons the soul point, or as human say the "heart" was more centred and higher, where for men there was the "solar plexus". Barely looking at the frail body, he lifter up the nerdy shirt and searched carefully for the pulse of the human heart. Geez, he was really going to do that with a human. Sure, it wasn't like he had to have sex, or kiss but fuck it was still pretty embarrassing, he could even feel his cheek burning. Lifting slowly Flug in a small embrace, Black Hat connected their souls skin against skin. The magic circulated through them, and Black Hat gasped by the sudden burst of emotions. He knew that Flug was the anxious type - who wouldn't be near him ?... Demencia doesn't count.- but that burst was unexpected. That wasn't fear. It was more... Despair. Dejection. Hopelessness. Black Hat never felt any of those. Neither he could recognise what was running down his cheeks. Two solid minutes passed before...

 

"huh....J-... _Jefecito_ ?"

 

Black Hat broke the bound, holding back to see Flug opening a bit his eyes. They had an off color for a human, but right now ? That was the last of Hat's priority. Weeping the tears away, he immediately shouts :

 

"Never do that again Flug ! I mean... I... Was w-worried for you and all that ?... I'm glad you're safe.

  
-Huh...Thanks i guess Boss...But...Why are you..."

 

Black Hat cheeks burned once more as he quickly sat up.

 

"I was healing you... Cause... You know, your boss, my responsibility all that. Now YOU better explain what made you do such stupid actions !"

 

"W-well.... Uhm... It isn't..Really important ?"

  
  
Black Hat growled. Now he remembered why he barely talk to someone else out of the business. Humans...

 

"I'll be honest. I've been in your...Head. While trying to stop your dumb stuff. You're not scared of me so... So yes, it is important. If you're not scared of ME, what are you so afraid of and why...... WHY YOU DID THAT ? JUST ANSWER !"

 

Flug jumped off, startled. Oh, he sure heard Black Hat yell an awful lot during his work with him. But here, it was the first time he could hear a tone of... Worry ? Yes, his superior was definitely worried. Could he really care, though ? It took a moment to the scientist to notice his vision was blurry. He didn't have any glasses...HIS MASK ? Searching it nervously, Flug took a pair of glasses in his inside pocket and put them on his nose. That's when he saw the demon's face. He was waiting for an answer, an honest look of empathy in his eye. Something bundled up in Flug, a sensation of trust, and somewhat bravery, to finally let it all go :

 

 

" How could i be afraid of you sir ? You've always been here for me... Hem... I mean... N-NO ! I mean exactly that. I'm more fed up with all the yelling than scared of you. And most of all, i'm sick and tired to be such a giant failure ! Even ending myself, i can't do it properly !"

 

Black Hat blinked, but Flug still had the energy and wasn't going to waste it.  


 

"I just wanted to do something /right/ ! It's like i can't do anything without it goes wrong ! Even when i joined you it keeps failing more and MORE !"

At this point Flug was shaking, and fighting back tears. The sudden energy that came from despair or the demoniac magic was flowing away, leaving the albino just exhausted. Black Hat sighs, processing everything, before sitting closer and taking him in his arms. He forced himself to talk softly, caressing gently his back :

 

"I never... Thought you were a failure, doctor. Heh, you sure are unlucky... But most of the times you did exactly what i asked you. Like... The shrinking gun ! It worked perfectly ! Same for the materializer, or your Medusa device... If i wasn't unhappy of your work you would already be dead !"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to say it. Yet Flug seemed to calm down, nuzzled against Black Hat, searching a bit of warmth. Black Hat continued :

 

"Now... You should rest... And if something else bugs you, come find me instead of being stupid."

"Yes sir.... Sir ?"

Black Hat looked down to him. Flug was smiling feebly

"Thank you... For... You know, saving me. I'm sorry to be an annoyance."

Black Hat chuckled and ruffles gently his hair :

 

"You're still not as annoying as 50.5 ! Nah... I... Well, i'm not really good at showing emotions and affections and all that human bullshitty. So, i... I'm sorry i didn't take a better care of you. But you're not an annoyance okay ? You're my genius scientist, and i need you in that business. Now rest."

Without giving him the time to protest, Black Hat pushed the scientist in the bed, and got up, storming out of the room.

Flug blinked, surprised by that sudden change of mood, took a while to finally relax, and fell in a deep sleep, with a soft smile across his pale face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter is still in plan, do not worry !  
> And here is a drawing of my new friend Eris, who made the unmasked Dr.Flug ! : 
> 
> [Right here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321386182581944330/321726114848309249/image.png)


End file.
